


same coin

by orphan_account



Series: a weird turn of events [4]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Morning After, Texting, he's still confused and upset, welcome back to the 'spock is confused and upset' fic series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: because there wasn't anything romantic or sweet about these two drunken idiots. because really, they were just two dudes who fucked over a sink, in that club's grimy ass bathroom.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Spock
Series: a weird turn of events [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. side 1, abscond

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't reflect Cody or Spock in any way irl and I respect their real life relationships. This is nothing more than an outlet for me to express some shit. Don't show this to them or anyone around them, please and thank you. Have a good day or night or whatever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abscond  
>  _verb_
> 
> to leave hurriedly and secretly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't reflect cody or spock in any way irl and i respect their real life relationships. this is nothing more than an outlet for me to express some shit. don't show this to them or anyone around them, please and thank you. have a good day or night or whatever.
> 
> update: the titles of the chapters have been changed. the first one was inappropriate. the second, i just didn't like.

it's kinda weird being the one that's walked in on. definitely a different weird than it is walking in on someone else.  
  
being walked in on was kind of sobering.  
  
it was some random person (spock didn't know them and cody ~~probably~~ definitely didn't even realize someone saw them) who opened the door and saw the two of them. they muttered a quick ' _sorry_ ', before closing the door as quickly as they could.  
  
it made spock stop and think.  
  
what did that person just walk in on? _a long-haired, almost fully dressed drunk man fucking into a drunker blond, half-naked twink in a gross club bathroom._  
  
but, what all did they see? did they see cody's hands gripping the sides of the sink? or his hips stuttering back into spock's rough pace? could they see that dumb shirt of cody's pushed up his back because neither of them could be bothered to actually strip it off of him? or the pretty skin exposed because of it?  
  
"s-spo... garrett! _please_ ," the man under him whined. did they hear any of the whining and moaning from the blond?  
  
he grabbed cody's hips and pulled them flush against his own, then held them there.  
  
"please!" cody whined. he tried moving his hips back against spock's again with little success. spock just held his hips in place while he pumped into him shallowly, going back into his quick, sloppy pace from before.  
  
cody's loud moans and half finished pleas for _more, more, oh, fuck! please, more_ filled this disgusting little bathroom they find themselves in. it was almost too loud for the small space. especially when he started up with, "please, i-i'm gonna, i need, uh..."  
  
spock leaned down, pressing his chest against his back, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. he grabbed cody's face, making cody look at them in the mirror. "don't."  
  
that must've been too much for cody.  
  
spock watched his face fall in the mirror. his mouth open to let out a cut off strangled cry, then he slumped a bit in spock's grip. he got so much tighter around his dick, making spock pant.  
  
it took spock a minute (maybe less, maybe longer, time always feels more abstract to spock when he gets drunk) to haul himself up and off of cody after he came.  
  
and it felt fucking gross pulling out. it always does regardless of who he's fucking. there's something about getting stimulation while your dick is soft, spent, and sensitive that feels disgusting.  
  
although, he could imagine that it feels weirder for cody to have cum dripping out of his ass, than it did to pull out of it so he doesn't say anything. not even as a joke. just tucks his dick back into his pants before helping cody get his own pants up.  
  
cody had got cum all over his shirt, so spock gave him his hoodie. then they left that dingy little bathroom, half falling over each every few steps, just trying to make their way outside to get a taxi or something.  
  
everything was just _surreal_ again after that.  
  
it felt almost normal.  
  
like this was all a memory.  
  
like they were _just_ friends. friends that _just_ got a bit too drunk.  
  
like he was a teenager _just_ crashing at a friend's house so his parents didn't find out he got wasted. instead of going home with the dude he fucked in a bathroom.  
  
but it wasn't some memory of getting drunk with a friend. spock forgot that, temporarily. he let himself get wrapped up in the surreally normal moments.  
  
it hit him when they got in the cab. they'd, by some miracle, managed to flag one down, and cody sat in his lap almost immediately. it made spock wonder, did the driver think they were like... _together_? did they look like they were some horny couple to other people? probably not.  
  
they probably figured they were just a pair strangers needing another body.  
  
because there wasn't anything romantic or sweet about these two drunken idiots. because really, they were just two dudes who fucked over a sink, in that club's grimy ass bathroom. and no matter how much cody acts like a clingy girlfriend, straddling and cuddling into spock in the back of this damn taxi, this isn't a thing.  
  
 _obviously._  
  
and obviously when cody mumbled "your place or mine", he responded "yours". not even questioning the notion they're going home together. it's not like that.  
  
he knows that.  
  
cody knows that. (probably.)  
  
so he obviously doesn't stress about it. it doesn't keep him up that night. he doesn't sleep in cody's bed either. and cody doesn't sleep curled up, half on top of him for most of the night.  
  
spock just sleeps where ever he drops. whenever he wakes up, _because he definitely slept_ , he calmly and quietly let's himself out.


	2. side 2: basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basorexia  
>  _noun_
> 
> the overwhelming desire to kiss someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't reflect cody or spock in any way irl and i respect their real life relationships. this is nothing more than an outlet for me to express some shit. don't show this to them or anyone around them, please and thank you. have a good day or night or whatever.
> 
> update: the titles of the chapters have been changed. the first one was inappropriate. the second, i just didn't like.

cody is fine with the fact that spock left.

he doesn't mind waking up to him slipping out of his bed without saying a word. cody just rolled over and sunk back into the mattress, pretending to be asleep.

spock texted him a few hours later. it wasn't to long after he got out of the shower. just a, ' _hey man, sorry for ditching. had some shit i needed to get up early for_ ', and he didn't reread it. he didn't hope there'd be more, maybe another text after that. he didn't sit there and point out to himself how that was a fucking lie.

cody just texted back ' _ok_ ' and clicked off his messages. then scrolled to snapchat and opened his messages with noel. or at least he was going to.

he could see spock's hoodie in the background when he opened the app. he'd thrown it onto the laundry pile before he showered. and it looked clean. you wouldn't be able to tell it had cum smeared on the inside of it from a picture.

it's pretty big on him too, going down to his thighs. it makes it difficult to tell whether or not he's wearing anything else under it.

basically cody looked really fucking good in that hoodie and he wanted spock to see that. so he took that picture and sent, and then a subsequent ' _left your hoodie_ '.

why? he didn't know. maybe it's some weird petty revenge for leaving. maybe he liked the idea of spock jacking off to it. or maybe he just wanted a reaction, any reaction.

he slipped the hoodie back off and threw it back onto the laundry pile, then went back to his phone. 

cody didn't really intend to stand there hoping for a text back, but he did and as soon as caught himself he switched back to his messages with noel.

* * *

chodey  
 _hey_

* * *

he wasn't sure what to say beyond that. how could he explain this? obviously noel is aware that cody's been sucking spock's dick.

but now it's less fun.

everything has been pretty normal between them, at least cody thought so, until now.

* * *

nole  
 _yeah?_

* * *

spock hasn't just left him before. even the time in the car, he walked into the studio about five minutes after cody did. they were quiet for at first, but they were back to joking around again after a bit.

noel's kind of similar.

whenever they fool around, noel usually needs a moment to collect himself after he cums if they aren't immediately going to sleep. and cody's woken up to an empty bed the morning after noel's clapped his cheeks on more than one occasion.

it's always for ollie, though. he usually leaves a note explaining that ollie needs him, then sends a picture of the small dog when he gets home.

he's a lot closer with noel, though. and maybe he's expecting too much from spock because this stuff came about so naturally with noel. with noel it just happened. they started fucking around one day and it never affected other aspects of their relationship like it is with spock.

sure, the first few times they had sex sober, it was awkward. at that point, noel hadn't really fucked around with guys much and cody wasn't great at directing noel. cody never was very coherent in bed, making it difficult to say much of anything. so, they ended up kind of fumbling around with each other, trying to make it good for the other.

maybe it's similar for spock?

he doesn't actually know if he's the first guy spock's been with. it'd make sense if he was. he does a lot of things noel used to do when he and cody first started fucking around like that.

* * *

nole   
_cody?_  
 _you still there?_

* * *

and besides all that, what was he even expecting noel to say about this? cody knows the first thing he's going to ask is ' _have you talked to garrett about this?_ ', then cody will say ' _no_ ', and noel will tell him to just talk to the man if it's bothering him so much.

there's no other way that conversation's gonna go.

* * *

chodey  
 _yeah_  
 _im here_  
 _send me a dick pic_

nole  
 _why?_

* * *

**_because i was gonna ask for advice instead but you're predictable so i'd rather see your dick._**

* * *

chodey  
 _im horny_

nole  
 _you're always horny._

chodey  
 _is that a yes_

nole  
 _no._

chodey  
 _why_  
 _:(_

nole  
 _you're needy._

chodey  
 _im always needy_

nole  
 _do you want me to come over, princess?_

chodey  
 _yes_  
 _send a dick pic first tho_

nole  
 _no._

chodey  
 _pls_

nole  
 _you can't wait ten minutes?_

chodey  
 _no_  
 _i can not_  
 _please noel_

* * *

a few moments passed.

a new snap popped up.

* * *

nole  
 _happy?_

* * *

cody walked directly towards the nightstand, just grabbing a small tube of lube, then climbed back into bed.

* * *

chodey  
 _very_

* * *

cody doesn't really need to work himself open, still being a bit loose from the night before. it feels good though. cody's always liked how it feels.

and it gave him something to do while he waits for noel. gave him time to himself. time to fuck himself on his fingers to his friends dick pic.

before cody could get too into it, a notification showed up on his screen.

-

snapchat  
spockie took a screenshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload these two chapters together. I'm sorry it took me so long to notice I didn't upload the second. Ao3 doesn't have like a month deletion thing after a work is uploaded, so I uploaded the first chapter and didn't think to check it. Sorry about that.


End file.
